


The Beach Day

by somefangirl



Series: Friends and Family [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Day At The Beach, Gen, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somefangirl/pseuds/somefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy rarely got to enjoy a beach day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Rosestar26 (on fanfiction.net)

Luffy, despite being a pirate, rarely got to enjoy a beach day. He had enjoyed one with his brothers back when he was seven, another with Ace when he was twelve, and now at seventeen was docking with his crew for another full day at the beach.

While on their way to Fishman Island, Usopp had spotted an island off the port-side bow. The crew had decided to stop there and have a beach day, since they'd just gotten off of gloomy Thriller Bark as well as that they'd soon be heading underwater and wouldn't get a chance like this for a while.

As soon as the island was in range, Luffy rocketed himself to shore. Although he came up short and landed in the ocean, much to the dismay of the navigator and the swordsman who had to go get him.

They reached the island and were greeted with Luffy building a sandcastle, which he was having Zoro help him with.

"So, moss head, I never took you for the sandcastle building type" Sanji teased.

"At least I can do something other than fawn over the girls, curly-que!" Zoro countered. More insults were thrown, and soon swords and kicks were flying. Meanwhile, Robin and Nami were setting up the beach chairs Sanji had brought for them (and dropped when he engaged in a battle with Zoro).

Usopp and Chopper immediately joined Luffy in building sandcastles (though Chopper had never built one before because he had grown up on a winter island, so they had to explain to him how to build one, but only after Usopp told an outlandish tale about is amazing sandcastle building skills). Franky even joined in, and the four of them worked to create the "world's greatest sandcastle!" with Brook playing music in the background. Zoro and Sanji (once they finished fighting) had gone into the center of the island, which was quickly to be found void of human settlement. They had a competition to see who could catch the biggest animal in the island's big forest. They tied, both bringing back huge animals, which Sanji went straight to cooking.

Chopper, Brook, Usopp, and Luffy eventually stopped working on sandcastles, after Luffy destroyed it for the umpteenth time. They turned their attention to burying Usopp in the sand, until only his face was showing (Nami yelled at them when they went to bury his face, because he needed to be able to breathe, and sand in the eyes would hurt). Franky continued to construct a full scale house using the sand a little ways off from the group, when Sanji finished cooking their lunch (it was a barbecue) and the called the group to eat. They all talked and laughed (Chopper was helping Usopp because he was still buried) while defending their food from Luffy.

Luffy, Chopper and Brook began to play hide and seek (they attempted to get Zoro to play too, but he went into the water, leaving the three dejected devil fruit users to yell at him from the sand) when Franky finished his "SUPER sandcastle!" The four spent an hour exploring the house as Franky gave them a tour. It included multiple stories, towers, and even a moat. Meanwhile, Zoro had managed to get lost in the water and ended up a mile east along the coastline. It took him the whole hour that the four were exploring the sandcastle to get back to the crew.

* * *

 

When the day was coming to a close, Luffy surprised them all with an odd request.

"You want to do what?" Nami asked. "Are you stup-" she cut herself off "Nevermind, that's a yes. Are you suicidal?"

"What? I can do it, I just need someone to help me out!" he defended.

"But Luffy, you can't swim!" Chopper argued.

"But I can do this! I promise!" he said. "And I'll wear an inner tube!"

"And if you fall?" Nami asked critically.

"My friends will save me!" he said. "You always do!" There was slight silence because the whole crew was full of suckers for Luffy's compliments. Finally relenting with a sigh, Nami said

"Alright, fine, but I don't know where you're getting a board"

"We have one on the _Sunny_!" Luffy said, and ran off to get a surf board. That's right, Luffy was going to try to surf.

* * *

 

Since the waves were great for surfing, it didn't take long for Luffy to get a wave. The whole crew was shocked when Luffy turned out to be telling the truth: he could _actually_ surf. When Luffy had been twelve, Ace had gone surfing when they were at Dawn Island's beach. Luffy had always been able to learn by watching, and quickly picked up how to surf from his brother. Though Ace had never let him test his skills, this was Luffy's first time actually surfing, but he (somehow) still remembered what to do. He continued to surf, Zoro and Sanji joining in as well while competing to see who could do it best.

...Although neither could surf, so technically Luffy won that one, which upset the other two greatly. ("How did I lose a surfing contest to a hammer?")

Luffy was lucky they were in the water, though, because he eventually lost his balance and fell in. He was quickly rescued by Zoro and brought on deck of the Sunny and received a large lump on his head for falling from Nami. The crew packed up their things and set off from the island, getting ready to head to their next destination.

* * *

 

They had been sailing for 23 minutes when Chopper walked up to Nami and asked

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Usopp?"

* * *

 

Back on the island, Usopp was still buried neck deep in the sand, completely forgotten, when he sneezed.

"There must be sand in my nose..." he said to himself "I wonder if they're gonna notice I'm gone..."

**Author's Note:**

> The surfing thing is from the 11th opening, "Share the World" in case you're like me and read the manga only and didn't recognize the reference.


End file.
